wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Anzu
Anzu the Raven God is a new boss in Heroic Sethekk Halls, which must be killed for the Druid Epic Flight Form quest. General information * Level (Normal): 72 Elite * Level (Heroic): ?? * Type: Humanoid * Location: Found at map location 2 Abilities * Anzu has around 230,000 health. * Feather Cyclone - Targets a random party member (minus tank) and puts them in a cyclone for 10 seconds. Considered a magic effect, but the debuff also makes you immune for normal dispells. Can be dispelled with Mass Dispell. * Spell Bomb - A typeless 12 second debuff. If you cast a spell while affected by it, it deals 1000 damage and drains 2000 mana, refreshing its duration. You will also receive an NPC whisper in your chatbox when this is cast on you. * Paralyzing Screech - A 6 second AoE stun on the entire group. Has a 5 second cast time but is not interruptable in any way. It is recommended to place heal over time spells and shields on the tank when you see the cast. Cannot be outranged (100 yard range). * Charge - Charges at the most distant party member for a bit over 1k damage on cloth and sometimes melees for up to 5k then returns to the tank. * Banish/Spawn Birds - At 66% then 33% he will banish himself and spawn non elite crows with about 14k health. The crows do around 700 damage on cloth (around 300 with the Hawk Spirit up) and can be crowd-controlled. Bird Statues When Anzu is summoned, three friendly NPC birds appear as well. Casting a druid HoT on the birds will awaken them for the HoT's duration, and will provide the following effects to the group: * Hawk Spirit (left): All players receive 500 less damage from every attack. Applied before armor. * Eagle Spirit (right): Deals 300 damage every second to all enemies in the room. * Falcon Spirit (back): Grants 25% movement speed increase, 25% ranged haste and 25% spell casting haste. Bold text Group Makeup * 1 Tank - Anzu does not hit particularly hard, especially with Hawk Spirit's damage reduction buff. * 2/3 DPS - It is strongly recommended that at least one of these has AoE capabilities, but this is not required. * 2/1 Healers - Depending on tank's and healers' gear, one to two healers may be enough. A druid healer can keep the bird spirits up during both phases, providing additional damage mitigation - while a druid tank can only keep the spirit buffs up when Anzu is banished. If a healer gets cycloned or spell bombed, it may be desirable to have an offhealer pick up the load temporarily; although, depending on gear, both effects can be safely outlived. Strategy The fight is a regular tank-and-spank during phase 1. If a caster is afflicted by Spell Bomb, they should STOP casting immediately; if a healer is afflicted, an offhealer, if present, should heal the party for the duration of the debuff. As Anzu approaches 66% (and later 33%), he'll self-banish and summon birds that should be AoE'ed. It is beneficial to keep the Eagle Spirit active during Phase 2, taking advantage of its 300 DPS room-wide AoE. Anzu will unbanish after 1 minute or when all birds are dead - whichever comes first. If it seems likely that the birds aren't going to die in one minute, the tank needs to pick up Anzu while the rest of the group finishes the birds off. Generally, you'll want to keep the Hawk Spirit up as much as possible, the Eagle during phase 2 and the Falcon if you have spare time (the haste effect significantly increases the group's DPS, making the fight less time and mana consuming). Rank 1 Regrowth or Rejuvenation are basically free mana-wise, and are enough to keep the bird spirits up for 21 and 12 seconds respectively. While Regrowth is longer, Rejuvenation is instant cast - either may be used depending on the situation. The following macros enable you to cast Rejuvenation on a specific spirit without having to target it directly: Alternate strategy: as of 02 June 2007, Anzu can be kited to Ikiss' room for the fight; as long as everyone stays away from the hallway to Anzu's room (Namely, stay inside the pit where Ikiss starts out), the spawns will not aggro on the party. The down side to this strategy is that the spirits will not be available to help. Until this is fixed, this strategy makes the fight much easier, giving the party two 1minute long rests. Notes * If there's a feral druid, shift out and innervate a healer when he banishes. * Make sure you're ready to heal the AoEers when the birds land. * Try keep the left (hawk) and right (eagle) birds up at all times. Rank 1 regrowth is the best option because of the duration. * You don't need super DPS to kill him, he has pretty low HP - just play it smart. * If you have spell bomb on you, take that time to bandage yourself or someone who needs it. * This boss can only be summoned by a druid who has the quest or has done it. The summoning item can be received again after completing the quest. The item goes in the keyring. Loot See Also * WoW.com Forums Thread regarding Anzu Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Sethekk Halls